Bill Champsley/Gallery
The following are images of William "Bill" Champsley throughout the Catscratch franchise. 20. "King of Clubs" S1E20 - We have an appointment.png S1E20 - Ah, yes.png S1E20 - I'm Mr. Blik.png S1E20 - Champsley.png S1E20 - You can call me Bill.png S1E20 - But if you do.png S1E20 - Champsley laughing.png S1E20 - A little club.png S1E20 - Humor.png S1E20 - I don't get it.png S1E20 - Cause you're not a member.png S1E20 - Well this club.png S1E20 - Is about being special.png S1E20 - Exclusive.png S1E20 - And really, really picky.png S1E20 - Follow me.png S1E20 - This is the pool.png S1E20 - Enjoying the pool.png S1E20 - The dining room.png S1E20 - In the dining room.png S1E20 - Noticing Blik's eating habits.png S1E20 - Watching Blik spit out.png S1E20 - The tennis court.png S1E20 - That is the kind of talk.png S1E20 - That makes me out of my mind.png S1E20 - Mini-volcano on the half-hour.png S1E20 - Wait for it.png S1E20 - Champsley stands smugly while Volcano is about to explode.png S1E20 - Volcano explodes.png S1E20 - Our hall of club presidents.png S1E20 - Dedicated to being.png S1E20 - Really, really picky.png S1E20 - Wait here.png S1E20 - Champsley opens the doors.png S1E20 - I have some good news.png S1E20 - We have decided to accept.png S1E20 - Blik awaits his name.png S1E20 - Blik's name isn't mentioned.png S1E20 - They don't have.png S1E20 - I thought you were being.png S1E20 - We ARE.png S1E20 - Champley about to kick Blik out.png Champsley Kicking Mr. Blik Out Of The Country Club's Premises.gif S1E20 - Ladies and Gentleman.png S1E20 - Champsley about to say Gordon and Waffle's names.png S1E20 - Champsley says Gordon and Waffle's names.png S1E20 - Gordon and Waffle approach.png S1E20 - Presenting the two.png S1E20 - Gordon putting on the jacket.png S1E20 - Hold it.png S1E20 - They know as much about being special.png S1E20 - Annoyed with Mr. Blik.png S1E20 - What kind of club.png S1E20 - You loud mouth braggers.png S1E20 - With your crass common behavior.png S1E20 - I knew you were a.png S1E20 - Shallow rube.png S1E20 - Champsley giving Blik the business.png S1E20 - That's our brother you're talking about.png S1E20 - That's not my fault.png S1E20 - FATHER.png S1E20 - Champsley surprised at Waffle.png S1E20 - The only club we need.png S1E20 - Turn your backs on us.png S1E20 - GET OUT.png S1E20 - Leave this instant.png S1E20 - That's it.png S1E20 - They've made fools of us.png S1E20 - GET.png S1E20 - EM.png S1E20 - Chasing the cats with a golf cart.png S1E20 - Determined Champsley.png S1E20 - Champsley's dentures.png S1E20 - Champsley determined some more.png S1E20 - Champsley about to get live crabs shot at him.png S1E20 - A live crab lands on Champsley's face.png 25. "A Wooly Adventure" S1E25 - Angry Mob.png|The chubby fancy lady appears twice in this shot. S1E25 - Breaking down the front door.png S1E25 - Where's the mammoth.png S1E25 - Surrounding Gordon and Waffle.png S1E25 - He's in the library.png S1E25 - Get him.png S1E25 - Mammoth cardboard falls.png S1E25 - Exiting the library.png S1E25 - THERE.png S1E25 - Running into the mob.png S1E25 - Slowing down.png S1E25 - Running to the left.png|Champsley's hair is colored black in this scene. S1E25 - Running to the right.png S1E25 - Champsley stops at a mother and her giant infant.png S1E25 - But have you seen a woolly mammoth.png S1E25 - Adorable baby.png S1E25 - Time to change my baby's diaper.png S1E25 - Well, I'll be going now.png S1E25 - Tying up Mitchell.png S1E25 - Don't let him get away.png S1E25 - Mitchell is successfully taken down.png S1E25 - The mob notices Mr. Blik.png S1E25 - Blik defending with a stick.png S1E25 - Everyone after that wild beast.png S1E25 - The crowd approaches Blik.png S1E25 - You were it's mother?.png S1E25 - So.png S1E25 - Champsley raises an eyebrow at Mr.Blik.png S1E25 - Champsley and Blik on a pier.png S1E25 - Champsley turning.png S1E25 - Come on, gang.png S1E25 - Let's go find something else to destroy that we don't understand.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery